3.X Ahti, Vicky, and the Valkyrie Twins: Wun Wun and the babes
Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/24/2018 Vicky is walking through the school grounds with a carriage. She walks beside it as Oversoul pushes it gently. Inside are the twins, looking around at the world with curiosity. Kali the Heterophobe-04/24/2018 "Are those little ones?" Ahti screams before running toward the carriage, wunning quite loudly. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/24/2018 Vicky is slightly defensive before realizing who it is who is asking. “Ahti!” She sounds excited as she kneels down next to the carriage. “Yes, their freyja’s. This is Annika and this is Nora. Adorable, aren’t they?” Kali the Heterophobe-04/24/2018 "They are!" Ahti comes closer. "So beautiful!" "Are you their other zuzu?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/24/2018 Vicky gives ahti a questioning look. “Other zuzu?” Kali the Heterophobe-04/24/2018 "Oh, the other mom." Ahti says, still looking at the sleeping babies. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/24/2018 Vicky blushes slightly. “I... don’t think that’s for me to decide. But I would like to be.” Kali the Heterophobe-04/24/2018 Ahti wuns some more. "So you love Freyja?" "You want to be her mate?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/24/2018 Vicky turns a bit more red. “Um... i do...” Kali the Heterophobe-04/24/2018 Ahti wuns even louder, quite a feat. "One day, I'm going to have a beautiful mate too! When we'll have plenty of little ones!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/24/2018 Vicky gives ahti a smile, thankful she’s not the center of attention anymore. “I’m sure you’ll find an amazing one. You’ll have to let me meet your little ones when the time comes, though.” Kali the Heterophobe-04/24/2018 "Of course, you could be Vicky-nunu!" Ahti says before looking back at the little ones. "Can I be Ahti-nunu?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/24/2018 Vicky laughs a little. “I would be honored and we might have to talk to freyja, but I think you could be a great Nunu.” Kali the Heterophobe-04/24/2018 Ahti practically jumps at Vicky, wrapping their arms tightly and wunning in pure joy. "Thank you! I think you'll make a great zuzu and the little ones will love you." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/24/2018 Vicky smiles and hugs ahti back. “Me? I think you’ll do way better. You’ll have to show me how to be a proper Nunu.” Kali the Heterophobe-04/24/2018 Ahti nods. "I will!" "So, were you going somewhere?" Ahti asks. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/24/2018 Vicky stands. “I was just giving the twins some time outside. Any ideas where we should take them?” She is still very happy from the hug from tiny adorable alien. Kali the Heterophobe-04/24/2018 "Do little humans swim?" Ahti asks. "What do they do?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/24/2018 Vicky frowns a little. “That’s a good question. I’m not sure, really. Mostly they just like to be held and see new things so far.” Kali the Heterophobe-04/24/2018 "Can I hold one of them?" Ahti asks, practically begging. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/24/2018 Vicky seems a bit unsure but nods. “Just be careful.” Oversoul lifts Nora and gives her to Ahti slowly, staying near just in case. Vicky picks up Annika so she doesn’t get jealous. Kali the Heterophobe-04/24/2018 Ahti takes the baby very carefully. "They're so big!" They say. "How old are they?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/24/2018 “Less than a month,” Vicky answers. Oversoul seems to stare at Nora as Ahti holds her. Kali the Heterophobe-04/24/2018 "They're so big!" Ah hold the baby close to their body, firmly but comfortable. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/24/2018 Vicky laughs a little. “They’ll be bigger than you before too long.” Kali the Heterophobe-04/24/2018 "I can beleive it, humans are so tall!" Ahti says. "They're going to be big and strong!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/24/2018 Vicky sits in the ground with Annika, carefully. “Yeah, though I would much rather be small and adorable like you, personally.” Kali the Heterophobe-04/24/2018 "I'm adorable?" Ahti sounds surprise, once more they wun strongly. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/24/2018 Vicky giggles a little at Ahtis reaction. “Definitely. Does that’s make you happy?” Kali the Heterophobe-04/24/2018 "Of course! I think you're pretty too." Ahti says. Nora awakens in Ahti's arms crying. "I think she wants her zuzu."(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/24/2018 Vicky hands Annika to Oversoul, who takes the child carefully, and Vicky takes Nora. "There, there... I got you." Vicky pauses, realizing what Ahti said. She smiles. "Thanks, Ahti. It's nice to hear that sometimes." April 25, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-04/25/2018 "Are they hungry?" Ahti asks. "Are you going to feed them?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/25/2018 Vicky nods. “Would you like to help?” Oversoul grows bigger to safely cradle Annika while getting bottles freyja packed out. Kali the Heterophobe-04/25/2018 Ahti nods. "I've never fed a human baby before!" Ahti says. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/25/2018 Oversoul hands Vicky a bottle and then gives the other to ahti, then shrinks to by ahtis size. “It’s easy. Need me to show you?” Kali the Heterophobe-04/25/2018 Ahti looks at the bottle. "I've feed little ones, but not humans." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/25/2018 Vicky nods. “That makes it easier. Freyja had to show me.” She laughs a little as she begins to feed Nora. Kali the Heterophobe-04/25/2018 "But I just put the little one against my skin and it eats the taru?" Ahti says confused. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/25/2018 Vicky is a bit confused. “No... you just have to let her drink from the bottle there. What is taru?” Kali the Heterophobe-04/25/2018 "It's what your body make to feed little ones." Ahti brings the bottle to Nora's mouth. "They're drinking!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/25/2018 Vicky makes an o with her mouth, understanding. “Freyja put her taru in the bottle. She seems to like it.” Vicky smiles at the sight. Kali the Heterophobe-04/25/2018 "Oooh." Ahti says. "They're not so different, you just need to give them love and food!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/25/2018 Vicky nods. “Yeah. I think she likes you, ahti.” (Nora looks at ahti with interest perhaps? New thing to see) Kali the Heterophobe-04/25/2018 (She's like 3 days old :P) "You think she does?" Ahti says, amazed. "Nora, I'll be your nunu okay? Well if you let me. Then i'll protect you, I'll feed you, I'll love you. So you can be big and healthy." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/25/2018 (Didn’t realize haha) Vicky smiles. “She doesn’t understand now, but I can’t imagine anyone not wanting you in their life.” Kali the Heterophobe-04/25/2018 Ahti wuns. "Thank you!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/25/2018 Vicky laughs and focuses on the feeding. “I don’t think I’ve talked to you like this before, ahti.” Kali the Heterophobe-04/25/2018 Ahti thinks. "You're right... We should do it more." "Maybe we can go home and share some Narik too! My zuzuk always say that if you want to make friend with someone you should give them something to eat." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/25/2018 Vicky looks to ahti with a smile. “I would like that. We could bring freyja and these two as well, if you would like.” Kali the Heterophobe-04/25/2018 Ahti wuns. "Little ones are always welcome!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/25/2018 Vicky looks to Nora. ”Im sure that will make them happy, too.” Kali the Heterophobe-04/25/2018 "I should go now." Ahti says with a little whine. "I'm meeting my friends at the pool." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/25/2018 Vicky seems a bit disappointed but gives ahti a smile. "Alright. Be safe. I hope we can spend more time together again before long." Kali the Heterophobe-04/25/2018 Ahti wuns and give Nora back. "Goodbye little ones, goodbye Vicky!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/25/2018 Vicky waves, setting both the babes in the carriage. She is wondering if there's anyone else she will run into. Category:Roleplay Category:Vicky Roleplay Category:Ahti Roleplay Category:Kali Roleplay Category:Dethnus Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay